


Bloodlust

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruthless John, Sex, Top Dean, Vampire Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Lycans and vampires have a dark, bloody, history. Both were creatures of the night who absolutely despised each other, that whenever they crossed paths, chaos and bloodshed followed.Through the centuries, two families, were at the top of the food chain. The Winchester’s- the purest of Lycan bloodlines. The Novak’s- the purest of vampire bloodlines. Both houses who ruled the nocturnal creatures into the 21st century and constantly at war with each other.John Winchester was the current pack alpha and leader of the Lycans. Michael Novak was the current leader and elder of the vampires. Both, opting to keep out of each others ways, so as to avoid bloodshed.Neither of the two rulers knew that their sons have fallen hard for each other. A secret love affair that soon encounters dangerous speedbumps and forbidden bonds.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 43
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Apologies for deleting the fic in the first place. I don't expect any comments and kudos. Thanks.

_Tonight was like any other night. The moon was out in all its powerful, addictive glory. The skies a magnificently dark navy blue with stars lingering here and there. The city of Lawrence, blanketed by the magical and mysterious hues of darkness._

Two families whose soldiers roamed different corners of the city. Most under the disguise of humans- hunting for their next prey. _Someone, no one will miss nor care to look for_. The homeless, were their main victims.

But, the opportunity to go out and hunt at night was a chance for two lovers to meet. _In secret, where their families wouldn’t suspect._

In secret, they would make vicious love, on red velvet sheets. Bite marks and bruises would heal in no time. Dean, the eldest son of the great alpha John and Castiel, the eldest son of the great elder Michael, would find their naked bodies entwined in the most intimate of ways.

In the dark, barely lit, stone walled bedrooms, Dean would destroy his _so called_ mate.

The young alpha would thrust his cock into Castiel’s eager warmth. Both breathless, sweating, bloodied and moaning hard as they attempted to break the bed beneath their lustful bodies.

Castiel scratched down Dean’s perfect back, egging Dean into a faster, more punishing pace. Both sinking their long fanged teeth into any parts of each others bodies they could reach. Bloodied lips meeting in a hot and addictive tongue filled kiss. 

Dean sank himself deeper into his lover, hitting that pleasure spot within Castiel’s perfect hole. His vampire lover would throw his head back, eyes closed and yelling out, “Oh yes Dean! Right there!”

Dean himself could feel his eyes rolling as his pleasures swam through his cock to all parts of his body. He pumped his hips faster, loving the feel of Castiel's hot, tight cavern squeezing the life out of his hard cock. He would growl out, “Oh yes baby! So tight! So good!”

The erotic sounds of skin slapping against skin could be heard getting louder. Both losing themselves into their building passion as they neared their very strong orgasms. The bed creaked hard beneath their bouncing weight and the headboard smack hard against the dented walls. They shared breathless, wet kisses and bites as they worked themselves into each other hard and rough, until finally with guttural cries, they reach their orgasms.

Castiel painting Dean and his belly with thick hot cum, while his lover Dean proceeds to knot him, coming deep inside his hot cavern.

Both trembling with untamed desire as they collapse into one another, holding on for dear life- releasing and moaning for the next 5 minutes.

**

Both were a hot mess. Both now laying on their ssides- facing each other. Castiel had one thigh hiked up Dean’s waist, enjoying his lover brushing his thick fingers down his spine, hips and thigh. 

Castiel studied his lovers beautiful grass green eyes, those long lashes, that freckled face, that 3 day old scruff and that full, inviting lips. He ran his hand up Dean’s bicep, commenting, “You know, for a werewolf, you don’t look so scary".

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well, you haven't seen me transform yet, honey. I look pretty scary then".

Castiel scrunched his nose, “Bleh! No thank you! I'd prefer to see you in less hair".

Dean pouted, “I thought you'd accept me for who I am?”

Castiel chuckled at his lovers childishness. He leaned in and brushed his lips gently against Dean’s in a feathery light kiss, murmuring, “I do love all of you, Dean".

Dean used the opportunity to thread his fingers into the dark hairs at the nape of Castiel's head, nudging the man into him, landing a solid, deep kiss onto his lovers eagerly compliant and hungry mouth. Both losing themselves in the addictive tastes of one another, soon moaning into each others mouths as their tongues danced in sweet embrace. 

Castiel could feel his cock twitch as blood began to fill and he could feel Dean’s cock against his hardening as well. _Perks of being a vampire and lycan was the constant craving for sex._ Sex was a Lycan and vampire addiction, apart from tearing people to pieces and draining people of blood. The vampire and lycan were now frotting slow and good.

Castiel tore his lips lightly from a whinging equally breathless Dean. They continued to grind gently, just enjoying the feeling of rubbing along each others cocks. Castiel uttered in a rough tone, “You know this is getting more dangerous, Dean”.

Dean who was currently running on a one track mind, squeezed the globe of Castiel's ass, replying a strained, “Uh- what do ya mean, mmm, babe?”

They were now leaning their foreheads against each others, sharing their breaths. Their slow grind was slowly picking up speed.

Castiel hummed, “Um- ah- the risk of our love being exposed is oh- God- high! Hnng - Craven...he'll find ah- out. He's mhmm a great Death Dealer!” Castiel threw his head back as Dean began fisting them, “Oh God Dean! Craven will- oh yes- be awakened soon!” Castiel started moaning loudly as Dean hungrily bit and licked at his exposed neck, sending all sorts of white hot pleasures running through him for the 5th time tonight.

Dean heard what Castiel had said, but right now, he didn't care, because right now all he wanted was to devour his vampire boyfriend in the most sinful of ways for the umpteenth time tonight. _He longed and craved for Castiel more and more_. He licked at the shell of his lovers reddening ears, twisting his fists repeatedly around their hard cocks, gaining a filthy moan out of Castiel. The alpha dirtily whispered into Castiel's ear, “We'll talk about it later, babe. Right now – oh fuck- I wanna take you apart on my cock!”

“Fuck Dean!”

Dean chuckled darkly, “That’s the plan".

Soon, both lycan and vampire were losing themselves again in their heightened states of want and pleasure. 

Everything else could wait.

**

Dean and Castiel were throwing on their clothes when a knock sounded on their room door. Castiel slipped into a dark corner of the room, just in case they were being hunted and found, while Dean peered into the peek hole. 

The alpha released a sigh of relief and gestured Castiel over. “It’s just my cousin, Leo".

Leo/Lee owned the place they currently chose to meet and make love in. He was very close to Dean and were thick as thieves. _Together, Dean and Leo could put on a show- singing along to classic rock and hyping up the atmosphere_. Leo, was a lycan that would give a limb up for Dean. To be fair, he was sceptical of Dean and Castiel’s forbidden romance, but, he swore to keep this a secret- _after much begging from Dean._

Dean opened the door, “Lee. What did I tell you about interrupting us, man?”

“Dean, your father is looking for you!”

Dean felt his heart skip several beats. If there was one lycan Dean feared, it was his dad, _John Winchester._ The man was a ruthless lycan who wouldn’t take shit from anyone. _A rip your throat out first, ask questions later kind of wolf_. He peered out the door into the hallways, “How did you find out?”

“Our cousin Lymeria alerted me".

Castiel asked quite intimidatingly, “Does she know about Dean and I!?”

“No!” Lee shot back at Castiel. He still wasn’t fond of the vampire. _My God, do they smell awful._

Castiel huffed, folding his arms along his chest, “For the record, you smell awful too!”

“Whatever!” Lee retorted.

Dean could only roll his eyes at his cousin and boyfriend’s petulance. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Guys, we have more pressing matters at hand. My dad would have sent his best scouts and they're _probably_ going to find me soon". He turned to Cas, slipping his arm around his lovers waist, “Baby. I think you should leave. It’s not safe!”

Castiel pulled out his specially crafted triangular silver blade, holding it in front of Dean and Lee, “I think I can take care of myself, Dean". _Let those beasts come, he'll gladly gut them._

Dean sighed, “Lee can you give us a moment".

“Sure thing, Dee! Just be quick!”

When Lee had walked away, Dean pulled his lover into him, laying a kiss on those beautiful lips. “Baby. You know that it’ll get dangerous. Things can get complicated. We need to be careful".

Castiel sighed and stowed his blade, hugging his lover back. “Ok, Dean. But sooner or later, we need to talk. And like I said, Craven is going to be awakened from his slumber soon. There's alot that’s going to go down and I fear for your safety”.

Dean knew about this Craven dude. _He was some kind of hybrid vampire that lay in slumber for at least 100 years._ It was time for the Death Dealer to be awakened. _No matter what, he wasn’t going to lose Castiel._ He nodded, “I know baby. Let’s just work on what’s ahead of us -for now, which is you leaving because I’m sure the trackers will be here soon".

Castiel sealed his lovers lips with a crushing deep kiss, before pulling out of the embrace and brushing the back of his fingers down Dean’s scruff, “I’ll see you tomorrow night, alpha". 

Dean was still dizzy from that air sucking kiss, only managing to murmur out, “yeah". He smiled as he watched his lover open a window and jumped out. _Gone into the night._

Dean knew they had alot of dangerous times ahead- for both families. _Times of bloodshed and bloodlust as the two families may very well come head to head._

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was at least 150 years old. But, looked like he was in his 30’s. He was one of the best fighters in the coven- _a Death Dealer_. A warrior vamp, whose specialty lie in wielding knives. His signature weapon was a triangular 3 dimensional silver blade- designed by himself to cut through the thickest of lycan and werewolf skins- like a knife through butter.

The blue eyed vampire knew all the cities nooks and crannies, every shadow and dark spot, and also the best feeding grounds out there. Castiel was able to slip past any vamp, lycan or werewolf with stealth-like abilities- remaining inconspicuous- all the way to the little gathering of trees by the park- where he smiled as his eyes landed on his black luxurious sports car.

He pulled his black leathered trench coat into himself, jogging over to his sweet ride. He ran his hand along the gleaming hood of his car. His eyes roamed for scratches or specks of dust. _Zip. Zilch._ _Nada._ He comments in a purring like tone of affection, “Just the way I left you sweetness”. He was so lost in taking in his car that he didn’t notice the figure that stepped out of the shadows of a nearby tree.

“Well, well, Cassie. Maybe I should leave you two alone”.

_What the fuck!?_

Castiel whirled around in a flash, hand poised on the handle of his blade. He was ready to defend himself, but when his eyes landed of the familiar, short, blonde, smirking vamp, leaning against the tree trunk, he found himself instantly calming and sighing in annoyance, “Gabe! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!?” He stowed his blade back into his specially designed holster attached to his belt by the side of his hip. “Well, tell me to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from a Milton?”

The Milton Coven was the only other vampire family in Lawrence. They were much smaller and less powerful than the Novak Coven. Normally, the pack would keep their distance- hunting in the only 20% of the city limits they were permitted to, by the Novak coven. The Milton’s were also descended from Marcus Novak- however, their blood ties were mixed with other vamp clans- becoming fourth generation descendants of the original and first vampire- Marcus Novak. Only a few remaining vamps of the Milton family formed close bonds with the Novak’s. Well, as of now, there was only one- Gabriel Milton. _The eldest son to Elder Chuck Milton._

Gabriel sniffed the air, smirk growing larger, “Well. Well. Cassie has been busy fucking a lycan. How daring of you, Cassie”.

 _Crap!_ Of course he’s still smells like Dean. And, that’s why he always kept an extra change of clothes in his car- just so he can slip it on before entering the stone- like Novak mansion in the outskirts of Lawrence City.

Castiel shrugged, “So, are you going to tell?”

Gabriel chuckled, pushing off the tree trunk and walking towards Castiel, “I’m not going to nark on my best friend, Cassie”. He clutched dramatically at his chest. “You wound me”.

Castiel rolled his eyes at his best friend’s antics. “What is it Gabe?”

Gabriel stood close to him, running his eyes over Castiel’s sexy black suit and tie, all the way up that delicious neck and finally up to bore into those amazing blue eyes. Castiel was always attractive and any vamp would desire to have this blue eyed, dark haired, tall beauty as their mate for life _. Yeah, vampires mated for life_. But, though Gabe always flirted, it was only heated friendly banter. Castiel was more like a little brother to him and that made him fiercely protective of his longtime friend. He said, “You know that Craven is going to be awakened soon?”

 _Uh! Castiel hated being reminded of that!_ “Yeah! So?”

Gabriel always got worried when Castiel got reckless. The younger vamp was clearly showing his _recklessness_ tonight. “SO Cassie. Don’t you think he’ll be furious if he finds out you’ve been sleeping with a lycan?” Gabe added, “Don’t you think he’d reign war down upon the two species if he found his beloved fucking a vile beast?”

Castiel fisted Gabriel’s black shirt, leaning in and growling lowly, “Dean is NOT a vile beast! And I am not Craven’s beloved! That vamp has always been trying to get me to be his mate, but, I have rejected him countless number of times! He needs to get into his head that I’m not interested!”

Gabriel was nearly intimidated. _Nearly_. But, he knew that Cassie would never hurt him. He asked, “So, Dean Winchester, eldest son of John Winchester, huh?” _Yeah the Winchesters were well known- well mostly John- for his barbaric nature._

Castiel calmed and released Gabriel’s shirt, taking a step back, “Yes. Dean is my beloved”.

Gabe blew out a breath and rubbed a hand down his face, “Well, I can sense trouble up ahead, Cassie. You need to be careful, lest you’re discovered and punished. Or worse, end up getting a death sentence for consorting with an animal. You remember what Elder Viktor did to his daughter, Sonya?”

Viktor was another Elder that lay asleep and would be awoken to take reign after his father Michael, 100 years from now. He did remember- it was stories passed down generation to generations- written in the ancient books of a great war that begun nearly 500 years ago- between Lycanthrope, werewolves and Vampires- all starting from a forbidden love between a vampire and lycan. Sonya was the vampire’s name and she was Elder Viktor’s only child. A child that he condemned to death, as she later revealed how she was pregnant with a half breed child. And to make it heartwrenching, her beloved Lucian, was there chained to the floors to watch her demise.

To be honest, Castiel dreaded should things turn that way. He didn’t want Dean to be in Lucian’s position, helplessly watching him turn to ash under the heated rays of the sunlight. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “I still remember, Gabe. The stories still haunt me”. He turned to face Gabe with desperately searching eyes, “But, we love each other deeply, Gabe. We cannot separate. What should we do before this becomes ugly?”

Gabriel knew that this was a dangerous game, but, he really only had one option _. If Castiel and Dean dared._ He said, “I may have a solution. Though, it may be dangerous”.

Castiel narrowed his eyes in curiosity. “What?”

“Approach John Winchester. Tell him about your love affair”.

Castiel blanched, “Are you serious, Gabe!? He will kill me…and Dean! He is a ruthless wolf!”

Gabriel held a hand up to halt Castiel’s panic. “My father thinks otherwise”.

“What?”

“Yes, my father and John know each other as good friends”.

 _Seriously?_ “How come I never heard of this before, Gabe?”

“It wasn’t really important at the time, Cassie”. Gabe sighed, “Listen, their friendship goes way back and has always been under the radar. They were just that good at hiding because of these ancient feuds between werewolves and vampires. They didn’t even flaunt their friendship before their kids. But, I found out”.

“Gabe, John Winchester has a horrible reputation”.

Gabriel blurted, “He is also an honorable man. See, Cassie, John has only ended the lives of those who have murdered innocents- the wolves under his charge that have gone rogue or the vampires that invade his territory. Never has he killed anyone that didn’t deserve it. As for his ruthless reputation, it was something that had to be built for the protection of his pack and as a warning to the vampires”.

Castiel slowly asked, “So, you think, John will accept our bond?”

Gabriel smirked, “Of course he will, Cassie. After all, he did accept Sam and I’s bond”. The look on Castiel’s face was priceless.

Castiel balked, “You’re dating his youngest-?”

Gabe corrected, “I’m fucking his youngest”.

Castiel rolled his eyes, repeating, “So, you’re, SLEEPING with Sam Winchester and John has accepted it?”

“Yup!”

Castiel narrowed his eyes, “Then, how come Dean doesn’t know about this!?”

Gabriel shrugged, “Your boyfriend knows more than you think, Cassie. Maybe, you should ask him why he’s hiding that little piece of information from his BELOVED.”

 _Was this true?_ _Did Dean lie to him- all this time?_ Oh wait till he gets his hands on his alpha- he was going to hear a damn earful- and he better pray that that’s all he gets from him!

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the delay in update. My other fics will also be facing a delay in update, reason being, two days ago, my father had passed on. So, I have been quite busy with funeral preparations and errands. I hope you enjoy the update.

Dean loved to look at his kind- Lycans- as more sensible, intelligent beasts. Whereas, the Lycans cousins, Werewolves- were mindless, killing machines filled with wrath and complete destruction.

Both Lycan and Werewolf carried the bloodline of the first Werewolf, William. However, Lycans weren’t directly linked to the main source. Instead, werewolves were- those that were bitten by William himself. The first Lycan was born out of a female werewolf- whose whatever little human gene- had been able to formulate a human child to grow inside her womb. _It was a miracle and a pure rarity._

That’s where Lucian's story came out. Lucian was the first lycan, born in captivity of vampires, to a female werewolf. One of the most elite vampires, who ruled in that era, Viktor, had decided to keep the child. The aristrocrat vampire decided to turn Lucian into his own personal slave- working within their walls, making weapons for the vampires- among other things. Viktor also created more of Lucian's kind via the first lycan's bite.

Lucian and his kind had been in chains all their lives; in spiked collars; in rags; lived in dirty stone cages- everything under the feel of a barbed whip against their skin.

Eventually, legend has it that Lucian rebelled against Viktor, and managed a great escape, with the help of Viktor’s only daughter. _Sonja_. The love of Lucian's life. But, things turned sour and their love was discovered. It was then, Lucian was captured and made to watch his beloved die an excruciating death- by direct sunlight.

That’s when all hell broke loose and an epic war, that stemmed hundreds of years between Lycan joined by Werewolf vs. Vampires began. _It is still ongoing today_. Lucian had been hiding for hundreds of years. Family lineage was passed on and lycan sons that were fathered by Lucian, under the Winchester name, ruled and took care of the lycans. _Lucian had finally met his doom under the hands of Craven some 100 years back._

The Broodmaster’s, a vicious werewolf family, reigned over the werewolves- after William had been slaughtered by the vampires. And, to this day remained an important ally to the Lycans.

John was the fourth Winchester in line to rule, after his father, Henry. Hence, when Henry suddenly disappeared or in John's words murdered and his body stuffed away secretly, that’s when John Winchesters reign began. And, soon, if it's John's will, Dean will be his successor. 

_Which is why John always kept a tight leash on Dean._

Dean navigated his way through the dark tunnels that led to the Lycans secretive underground lair. _One directly under the heart of the city_. To any human it would seem like a cold, lifeless and eerie place. There was also the metallic stench of blood and the occasional growls that would make someone’s heart leap out of their chests. What lurked in the dark would make any human crap themselves- if they found out.

Dean had travelled this labyrinth of stone tunnels ever since he could learn how to independently transform into a werewolf- _since_ _the age of 3 years old._ His father taught him the fastest routes and the safest ones too. He didn’t need to be in his beastly lycan form to see his way through the pitch blackness- in human form, his heightened sense of sight was also very good. _He enjoyed every second._

Only this time, Dean’s heart began to race as neared the lair. He was also very uncomfortable with the fact that the hunters whom his father had sent to fetch him were walking a few meters behind him. He was being summoned by his dad and he hoped he hadn’t pissed the head lycan off further than necessary. 

As soon as he entered the great hall, his dad who sat by a throne like seat- made of plain darkened stone spoke with a cold firmness, “You reek of vampire, Dean”.

Dean’s heart was literally skipping several beats as he came to stand still by the bottom stairs of the throne platform. He knew there was no use lying to his dad. He didn’t even have enough time to catch a shower and change into brand new clothes before the hunters could find him. He swallowed, “Um. Yes dad. I um- ran into a vampire and we- ahem- had an altercation". He somewhat lied through his teeth.

John wasn’t buying it. He squinted his eyes, “what sort of altercation Dean? And don't lie to me because I can smell it on you!”

 _Fuck!_ He cleared his throat, rubbing the base of his neck, “Um- a- um- sexual altercation".

John boredly asked, “So, you had sex with some random vampire?”

Dean was tired of hiding. He knew that his father had approved of Sam and Gabe's relationship- _so why not he and Cas? Christ! He has been lying to Cas too, making his boyfriend believe that his father would never accept their bond_. It was only for the safety of Castiel and his own lycan family. Lycan’s were more forgiving but vampires despised his kind and would effortlessly start a war. He answered, “Not some random vampire dad. He's my boyfriend".

John remained quiet, studying his son. _Looks like his boys had taste for bloodsuckers._ It was really no problem to him. He had already promised his deceased lover, Mary, that he would accept his boys choices wholeheartedly. It was the other side- the vampires- he was worried about. “So, you’ve made a mate out of this vampire?”

Dean nodded, not really knowing how to react. He answered, “Um- yes”.

“Do you love him?”

Without delay, Dean replied, “Yes. I do. Very much".

“And does he feel the same way about you?”

Dean smiled as he thought of his beloved. “Yes dad. He does".

All went silent. Dean began shuffling his feet in nervousness as John just studied his son, while tapping a curious finger on his lips. He knew what he had to do. He knew that his kids happiness always came before his, even if whatever his kids involved themselves in were dangerous and against everything wolves stood for. _This was not his choice, it was Dean’s and he had to respect it_. He rubbed at his chin, “very well Dean. If this vampire is your choice then so be it. I want you to bring him over to the lair tomorrow”.

With those words John Winchester arose from his seat and left his stunned silent son to mull things over in his head. 

All Dean thought of now was ' _Fuck, now he had to tell Castiel'._ The vampire would probably tear him a new one.

  
**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay in update. I had hit a writers block with this fic! I hope you enjoy though! 🙂

Castiel had Dean pinned up against the wall, by the lapels of the man’s leather jacket. The death dealer sneered, “you lied to me about your father not accepting our love! HOW COULD YOU, DEAN!”

Damn the vamp was real strong! And, highly pissed. Dean gripped his lovers wrists for some semblance of support and wheezed out, “Baby, I had no choice! It was only for the safety of both our families!”

Castiel pulled Dean forward before slamming him back up against the wall. The groan of the lycan was _oh so welcoming_. He barked, “John was ok with Gabriel, Dean! Nothing happened!”

Dean was getting slightly irritated now, because his body was hurting. The lycan growled, “well, CAS! Gabe’s family is not a prominent vampire one that has elders or deadly warriors, OK! Yours on the other hand, hold a lot of power! There’s a difference!”

Castiel felt the anger draining out of him. Dean had a point. A war between the two species would likely start from his family or because of any harm that comes to his family. The Novak’s were of more importance than the Milton’s. He stepped back and released the hold on his lovers lapels. He watched as Dean sucked in deep breaths, before meeting his eyes. Castiel folded his arms along his chest, “Now what, hmm? Because, I don’t want to keep this from your father, Dean. I’m sure he can make an exception for our love!”

Dean smiled carefully, “He has, Cas”.

“What?”

“That’s what I wanted to tell you today, but, you got all handsy, and not in the nice way!”

 _Did John already approve of their love? Did Dean finally tell his father?_ Castiel asked, “what are you saying, Dean?”

Dean carefully walked towards his boyfriend. The lycan gently grabbed a hold of his lovers waist, pulling him into his chest, “I’m saying my dad wants to meet you baby”. He started running his lips up his vampire lovers neck, stopping to suck on the left earlobe before releasing it with a pop, murmuring, “Do you want to meet my dad, Cas?”

Castiel closed his eyes; his breathing increased when he felt the press of Dean’s bulge into his own hardened one. God the things Dean did to him. Castiel cupped his lovers scruffy cheek and met the lycans fully blown green pupils, “I would love to meet him, Dean”. His hand slipped down his lovers hard chest, down that perfectly sculptured abs, to finally grip his lovers protruding bulge. He massaged that perfectly hard bulge, panting out, “but after we take care of this baby”.

Dean quivered under Castiel’s touch, leaning in and crushing his lips into Cas. Yes, after they took care of a few important things.

**

Craven was awake. He was expecting a large gathering of his Novak vampire family. And he did feel proud to see all of them greeting him at his awakening. But, all that eagerness and excitement faded when he didn’t see the one person he was expecting to see. He barked out to the cowering vampires, “Where is Castiel!?”

“He went out for a midnight run in the city, master”. One of the death dealers spoke up.

Craven sneered, “He went out on a midnight run, during my awakening!”

The death dealers nodded, fearing to speak. 

Craven felt anger course through his veins. That blue eyed vampire never adhered to anything he said nor showed him any ounce of respect. He still loved the vampire; he desired him. He had let Castiel get away with his petulance; but not this time! This time he was going to fuck and claim the vampire; make him his without the vamps permission. He called out, “NAPIER! COME HERE!”

A burly looking, stormy faced death dealer came marching through the vamps. The man stopped before the lead vamp, bowing, “Yes, Master Craven”.

“Take a few of your warriors, find me Castiel! Bring him back to me, ALIVE!”

The death dealers dispersed. 

In no time, Craven would have his hands on his beloved, Castiel.

**

Their coupling was always this charged. 

Castiel took Dean from behind, so deliciously. The vampire pounding his large cock into the lycans lubed up hole. He gripped that waist hard, thrusting in and out, watching his cock slide repeatedly into that nice, tight cavern. The pleasures coursing through both their bodies was too much to describe. 

Everything felt so alive from head to toe. 

Castiel felt his cock being massaged so erotically by that sweet hole. He shivered whenever his cockhead would press against Dean’s g-spot. The sound of his lycan boyfriend crying out in ecstasy, wriggling on his cock and meeting his every thrust, had him moaning out, “oh Dean! So fucking good!”

And every time, they would end up driving over the edge together. The alpha spurting his come onto the sheets below; whilst Castiel’s cock was gripped hard by Dean’s walls, preventing him from pulling out. He would join his lovers guttural moans as he emptied himself deep into Dean. 

Both lay panting, cuddling and sharing sweet kisses. Castiel loved listening to Dean’s heartbeat and feeling the man’s warmth against him. He thumbed at his lovers nipple. “I don’t want us to ever end, Dean”.

Dean felt exactly the same. He kissed the top of his lovers sweaty dark hair, “This will never end, baby. We just have to be smart”.

Yeah. Both believed that they could get away with this.

Little did they know, danger was already lurking in the dark of the streets.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Craven**

Napier and the other death dealers were taking too long. It has already been 4 hours and they haven’t brought Castiel back to him. 

Must he do everything! 

He slipped on his black leather jacket and stomped past all the vampires gathered in the living room- drinking blood out of wine glasses or out of blood bags. He shot glares at them and pushed the big wooden front doors open. The fresh night air brushed his cold face, waking him up to his cause of finding Castiel.

He slipped into the night, heading towards the dark alleys of the city. He was going to come back with Castiel- through force or voluntary will of Castiel. 

He was done with the disobedience of Castiel. By the end of tonight, Castiel would be warming his bed.

**  
**Castiel**

Their short lovemaking had turned into a long one. They were supposed to be headed to John Winchester’s lair, but found themselves distracted with each other, once again. 

He had Dean pressed into the dark alleyway wall, devouring the alphas mouth. They were grinding their exposed cocks against each other’s, chasing their 5th orgasm for the night. And it was coming, real quick. Soon, they were crying into each other’s mouths, painting each other’s groins with warm cum. Both shook hard as they supported each other, trying to keep each other up.

Dean breathed hard into his neck, bracing against the wall. “Damn baby, now we got cum all over the front of our pants”.

He dragged Dean’s head up, and planted a breathless filthy kiss onto his lovers lips. “Good. That way, every wolf and vampire will know that we belong to each other”.

Dean chuckled, “you have a naughty way of marking me as yours, hmm”. The wolf slipped a hand into his pants, squeezing the globe of his firm ass. “I like it”.

He felt himself heating up again and wanting to start another hot make-out session with his lover, when something terrifying caught his nose. A scent he grew to hate with passion. His protective instincts also crept in, zipping himself up and turning to stand before Dean, squinting his eyes into the dark shadows, a distance away.

“Cas what’s going on baby?” Dean asked while zipping himself up.

He could smell the repulsive scent pungent in the air. His eyes not straying from the dark shadows. Something lurked there. Well, a vampire did. Oh God. This was not good at all. There was only one vampire that he could relate this sour scent to. He quietly said, “Dean. We need to get to your fathers place. Quick!”

Dean seemed to hear the fear in his voice, grabbing a hold of his hand and replying, “Ok baby. Let’s go now”.

He uttered, “wait!” He then turned back to glance into the shadows, snapping out, “I don’t know what you’re playing at Craven, but, know that Dean is my choice! Your obsession with me needs to stop and you need to walk away!” His eyes could finally fixate on a silhouette in the dark. And from memory, he knew it was Craven.

That’s when a cold chuckle without any humor, resonated through the alleyway. Craven then stepped out of the shadows, his long shoulder length hair as stiff as the pale vamp. The vampire sneered in disgust, “whether by your choice or not, whatever goes on between you and that werewolf is the most despicable act of betrayal to our family coven!” The elder shifted his eyes to Dean, “This means war”.

Just like that, the elder vamp disappeared into the darkness.

He never felt more afraid in his life. What had they done? He was at a complete loss for words! He was basically trembling on the spot. Too adrift in his thoughts to hear Dean trying to reach out to him. 

Finally, Dean managed to turn him around and shake him where he stood. The wolf barked out, “CASTIEL!”

He finally registered and glanced worriedly into Deans worried eyes. He shakily asked, “Dean, what do we do?”

“We have to tell my father, Castiel! We need to go now!”

With that, he nodded and followed after his lover. 

They needed to be ready.

**The End Of First Part….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Look out for the next part of the series. Thank you for your support🙂


End file.
